


This Is Us

by ADbLOCK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Gone Wrong, F/M, Love Poems, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what we have? </p><p>Do you even know who we are? </p><p>Was there even an "us"? </p><p>Maybe. </p><p>Maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. A stanza just kinda constructed itself in my head. After that, I just had to finish it all the way. Not much of a poet but I do hope it meets up to the standard of poetry. This tells of how I see Adlock.

 

  
People say love is everything,  
But to us love is nothing.  
People strive to look for love,  
But to us love is useless.

They say love is strength,  
But we know it is futile.  
They say love can set free,  
But we know differently.They say love is happiness,  
But we know it's a distraction.  
They say love is what keeps us together,  
But we know it's what drives us apart.Then again what we have   
Can never be love.  
Love is something   
We will never have.What we do,  
What we share,  
What we have,  
Is miles from love.Ours is like poetry,  
Waiting to be read,  
Waiting to be understood,  
Waiting to be uncovered.Mysterious...  
Captivating...  
Abstruse...  
As a poem should be.They may try to look,  
To unravel what we have.  
But that is all they can do,  
For even we cannot conlcude.Ours is like chemistry,  
An attraction of forces,  
A bind of strength,  
A bond of power.An agreement of trust,  
A chemical attraction.  
Very palpable,  
Very combustible.Constantly repelling,  
Constantly attracting,  
A never-ending cycle  
Even we don't understand.Ours is like the ocean,  
Blue and grey,  
Wide and narrow,  
Deep and shallow.Where a lone ship without a map  
Would surely be lost and forgotten.  
The waves shall swallow it through time,  
But not a single look would come from us.A tantalizing scene  
Against the bright sun.  
A murderous crime  
Under dark clouds.Unpredictable waves   
Come across us.  
Unknown treasures  
Deep inside us.Who would not want  
To discover, to know?  
Without a doubt  
Not you and I.This is us.  
This is what we are.  
A dance in the flames,  
Hot and dangerous.A balance between two personas,  
A balance that causes inbalance,  
To everyone around us,  
To the people we care for.A balance so great  
None would stand in our way.  
So powerful, so strong  
We ourselves would break.There's only one thing,  
One conclusion.  
We can't be together.  
You and I agree.Yet whatever happens  
We would always seek  
Each other's force.  
A mind for a mind.How sentimental  
And romantic, isn't it?  
Too much like you and I  
Yet so unlike us.However same we look like them,  
We are different,  
We are not like them,  
We are us.They can never  
Be like us  
And we can never  
Be like them.We can only speak,  
We can only deny,  
But we cannot ignore  
What has happened to us.It is far too late.  
It has begun.  
It is far too late.  
We cannot stop this.We can only prevent  
The rate it is spreading  
Through our systems,  
Through our minds.Nothing will happen to us.  
We must remain this way.  
But may the small gestures  
Remind us of what we have.We are together   
Yet so far away.  
This is what we have.  
This is who we are.This is all we can ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it did make some sense. Let me know if it did! Or if it did not! Thanks!


End file.
